Auto 9
The Auto 9 was a highly-advanced select-fire machine pistol with a 50-round magazine. It was holstered in a concealed alcove in RoboCop's thigh, together with at least one reload magazine in storage. The most commonly utilized fire setting was in a three-round burst mode; however, RoboCop had been seen firing a single round in multiple instances. The weapon was also capable of utilizing special ammunition, which could be selected by RoboCop via his targeting interface. Available Ammunition * Armor-piercing ** An advanced armor piercing round that had been shown to be able to penetrate kevlar vests as well as titanium armor * Flechette * High explosive * Non-lethal ** A round designed to incapacitate a target rather than kill. * Seeker * Standard ** A standard round. Behind the scenes The Auto 9 was built from a Beretta 93R, the select-fire version of the Beretta 92, capable of three-round burst fire, with a custom fore end and compensator. The extended magazine holds 20 rounds. For RoboCop: The Series and RoboCop: Prime Directives, the Auto 9 was shown as being able to carry special ammunition (mainly armor-piercing in Prime Directives and Non-Lethal in The Series). According to the cast & crew interviews in the Criterion Collection DVD, the production team had to fill out extra paperwork to even allow the gun into the United States, because the National Firearms Act of 1934 defined and regulated any firearm which fires more than one round with a single function of the trigger as a "machine gun" while the Hughes Amendment to the Firearms Owners Protection Act of 1986 made it illegal for most private citizens of the U.S. without a specific manufacturing Federal Firearms Licence to own or make any new "machine gun" following the passage of the bill (while grandfathering existing "machine guns"). Also according to the featurettes, their original plan was to have RoboCop wield the impressive Desert Eagle handgun (which was relatively new at the time). However, while the Desert Eagle looks big in the hands of a normal person, all of RoboCop's extra bulky armor made the Desert Eagle look relatively small in comparison. Therefore, they sought out the modified Beretta 93R. A similar model was used in the film Sin City by one of the antagonists. Whilst the original Auto 9 used the Beretta 93R as the base weapon, the armorer in Sin City used a Beretta 92FS. You can tell it is a 92FS and not a 93R, by identifying the selector lever above the pistol grip, towards the rear of the gun. The 92FS only has a safety/decocking lever, which is identified by the red dot, while the 93R has a single white dot for semi-automatic firing, and three white dots in a cluster, for three-round burst. According to actor Peter Weller, the Auto 9, while perfectly balanced was very difficult to spin during RoboCop's trademark gun twirl. Writers considered multiple ideas on where RoboCop kept the ammunition for the Auto 9. Possible ideas included storing extra magazines in his forearms and an unseen interface in his hand which would feed ammo directly into the gun from stores in his arm. Appearances in Other Media Owing to its fame, the Auto 9 has appeared in many other forms of media. *The Auto 9 appears in the 1993 movie City Hunter starring Jackie Chan as Ryo "City Hunter" Saeba. It is used by the leader of a terrorist group named Col. Donald MacDonald. Later it is held by City Hunter's rival colleague Saeko Nogami's unnamed busty sidekick. Because of her bust size and the added weight of the pistol she has problems keeping her balance. *A similar model is used in the film Sin City by one of the antagonists. *In Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, a pistol similar to the Auto 9 appears, named the "A.J.M. 9". Its description states that it was "built and named in honor of a fallen DPD cop who fell in the line of duty fighting the creeps of the Detroit megaslums and industrial wastelands". The name of the pistol (A.J.M. 9) is a reference to Alex J. Murphy. A slightly-modified A.J.M. 9 also appears in Far Cry 4 as a Uplay reward, with its description in the rewards section saying that it was "last seen cleaning up the mean streets of Detroit". *In Saints Row IV, a pistol based on the Auto 9 known as the "Cyborg Pistol" appears as a "Costume" for the "Rapid-Fire SMG". The Default skin's description ("Stay out of trouble") is a quote from RoboCop. *Across the various pen-and-paper, console and computer versions of the Shadowrun role playing game, one of the signature weapons of the setting is a heavy-caliber pistol known as the "Ares Predator"; the aesthetics of the weapon are largely derived from the Auto 9, although in-universe it is purely a semi-automatic weapon and has no burst or auto-fire capabilities. Significantly, the company that manufactures the weapon is based out of Detroit and (like OCP) is the dominant force in the city. **Shadowrun's Fianchetti Military 100, as seen in the 5th edition Gun H(e)aven 3 book, not only does it bear a striking resemblance to the Auto 9 but as a machine pistol also features burst fire and full auto capabilities. *The Auto 9 appears in the flash game Madness: Project Nexus. It does 7 damage, reaches up to 110 range and holds 50 rounds. *While the [[RoboCop (2014 film)|2014 remake of RoboCop]] does not feature the Auto 9 in the film, a few of its posters feature the new RoboCop wielding it. * A variation to the Auto 9 appears in the Nintendo 64 title'' Perfect Dark'' as the Magsec 4. Its primary firing mode is a single shot with a 3-round burst as the secondary firing mode. * Shaman King's character Marco uses a gun that bears heavy resemblance to Auto 9. * It is available as a sidearm in the video game Quantum Break. Like all weapons in the game, it was modified by monarch solutions to work in places where time has stopped. It fires in three-ound bursts and has unlimited ammo. * Synthetik, Sci-Fi rougelike from 2018 has Auto-9/45 as one of the starting weapons. It is a reference to the Auto 9 from RoboCop, though it more closely resembles a classic M1911 modified in a similar fashion to the Auto 9. Category:Weapons